Pokemon Sunshine Red
Pokemon Sunshine Red & Midnight Blue Versions are instalments in the seventh generation of pokemon incorporating elements from both Pokémon Red & Blue and Pokémon Sun & Moon. Story The story starts in Pallet Town as the player goes out to play with his friend and future rival, Green. They are about to enter the tall grass when they are saved the player's father, Professor Oak. They head into the lab and the player picks his/her starter pokemon with Green picking the one weak to the pokemon chosen by the player. The player is then given a rotom pokedex. After challenged to a battle by Green, the player heads past Kantonian Route 1 to Viridian City where Professor Kukui tasks the player with delivering a package back to Professor Oak. After doing so, the package turns out to be a rattaloian which when given to a Rattata, transforms it into its alolan form. Professor Oak gives the player the item and he heads back to Viridian City where he receives a Cosmog from a trainer outside the pokemon center. The player then heads past Kantonian Route 2 and Viridian Forest to Pewter City where he challenges leader Brock to a pokemon battle. After winning, the player receives a badge. Outside, Green is found about to do his battle with Brock when Professor Oak and Kukui arrive and announce that Professor Oak is going to study pokemon in the Alola region for a month. The player agrees to join him and so does Green after realising that spending time with her friend is way more important than earning any silly old badge. The gang then travel to Melemele Island in Alola and the player earns a old rod and fishes for magikarp in the water. Once on Melemele Island, Kahuna Hala lets the player, Green, and new friend Hau choose and alolan starter pokemon (Hau chooses the weak one this time). With Oak and Kukui heading back to the lab, the trio head into town. They go pass Trainer's School with Hau offering the player in but Green denies he would as he is the professor's son. Green and Hau head in the school letting the player freely roam the town (the trainer's school is optional). Once at the harbour, the player meets Captian Ilima who is trying to scare off a Team Rocket and Team Skull grunt fighting. Ilima tells the player to defeat them in a pokemon battle as she is too scared to do so herself. The player battles one of them and then the other and with Ilima seeing how well the player did in the battles, he/she is taken to Ilima's trial. After completing Ilima's trial, the player receives a normalium Z and gets a call from Professor Oak telling him/her to come back to Iki Town as they now must leave for Akala Island. Once back at Iki Town, Professor Oak is impressed the player has completed the first trial. Kahuna Hala announced that because the player completed it, he/she must now battle him. After Kahuna Hala is defeated, the player gets a fightinuim Z and Green and Hau arrive announcing that they too have done the trial. Professor Kukui invites Hau to Akala Island with them after one last battle against Green for Tapu Koko. Once on Akala Island, the player gets a call from Misty, the water type gym leader in Kanto, saying how bummed out she is not to get to battle the player as he/she is Oak's son. Because of this, she challenges the player to a wifi battle and shows him/her how to challenge friends (these include rematches of Kantonian gym leaders as you progress through the story). After defeating Misty, the player heads to the hotel where two Team Skull grunts are seen leaving with a mutated Rattata. They immediately recognise the player as the one who took the Cosmog from the trainer in the pokemon center in Kanto and challenge him/her to a battle. After losing, the two grunts walk off in shame. After this, the player makes his/her way to Brooklet Hill where Green and Hau leave after just doing the trial. The player then does it. The player then goes past Royal Avenue (after hearing about the new pokemon contest area) to Wela Volcano Park and does the next trial there. Lt. Surge then calls the player challenging him/her to a gym battle. Once completed, the player then heads to Lush Jungle to complete the trial there only to find two Team Rocket grunts stealing the totem pokemon. After defeating them, the player is considered to have completed the trial for such bravery and collects his/her reward. Green then calls the player noting him/her to meet her and Hau back at the Alaka Outskirts to defeat Kahuna Olivia. Captain Lana then sees him/her to Alaka Outskirts where Kahuna Olivia is beaten.